


If I Stay

by DarlingRin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is desperate to get back with Lapis no matter the cost. Lapis has no intention of going back with her. Lapis has something better now, she has Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is some angsty shit right here. I'll update whenever I can. Let me know what you think.

Jasper looked down at the corrupted gems she had captured a few days back.They weren't as strong as she had hoped, but they would serve their purpose all the same. She wanted to be Malachite again, to be with Lapis again. The blue gem’s rejection was still fresh in her mind,  _ She showed me what true power is. Without her I’m nothing.  _ Jasper punched the wall of the cave out of frustration. 

  
  


“Why can’t she see that I’m the only one for her!” If Jasper’s words couldn’t reach Lapis then her actions would. Grabbing the gems, she set out to find her wayward gem one more time.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Lapis watched from atop the barn as Peridot and Steven trained below. Peridot’s newly awakened powers needed to be “refined” as Pearl would say. Steven took it upon himself to help the smaller gem master her new ability. He had her lift metal objects of various sizes, the most she could do at the moment was spoons and a drill head.

  
  


Lapis smiled fondly at the sight below her. Peridot had been an immense comfort to her after the reunion with Jasper. Hugging might have been awkward for the both of them, but it was the thought that counts. When Lapis needed some time alone, Peridot understood.  _ That’s how a partner should be. Compassionate and respectful of the other’s wishes.  _ Her time with Jasper was anything but that. The two took advantage of each other, when one was weak even for a second the other attacked. Those were the worst months of her life. 

  
  


“Lazuli, hey Lazuli! Come down here, Steven and I have perfected my special attack.” Peridot was hopping from foot to foot, excited to show Lapis her new moves. Laughing softly the blue gem descended from the barn.

  
  


“Lapis, cover your eyes!” Steven held her hand as he led her to the clearing not far from the barn. With a small smile she did as she was asked, her wings also covered her eyes. Steven always seemed to find it amusing when she did that.

  
  


“Alright Lazuli, prepare to be amazed!” Although Lapis couldn’t see, the tone of Peridots voice painted the perfect picture in her mind. She could see the smaller gem close her eyes as she began to concentrate. The mental image brought a smile to her face.

  
  


“Behold the might that is Peridot!” The smaller gem smiled proudly as five spoons danced above her head. It would seem that five was her limit, she was shaking slightly. 

  
  


“That’s impressive, Peridot.”

  
  


Peridot blushed at the compliment, causing the spoons to waver in the air slightly. Lapis and Steven laughed as she struggled to keep them in the air.

  
  


“Peridot’s been practicing every day. She wanted you to be the first one to see.” Steven’s omission caused both gems to look at each other. They had been spending a lot of time together. Lapis thought that Amethyst would be the first to see the fruits of Peridot’s training. The two had been close since before the blue gem joined the team. Bring her focus back to the gem in front of her Lapis smiled.

  
  


“It’s only logical that I show you first, Lazuli, we are roommates. It would be wrong to show my fans before you.” Peridot tried to act like it didn’t matter, but she was happy beyond compare.

  
  


“You’ve come a long way, keep up the good work.” Without a second thought Lapis leaned over and placed a quick kiss on on the green gems cheek. Steven, who had moved out of the way to give them some privacy,pulled out his phone. Snapping a quick picture, he sent it to Connie before joining them again.

  
  


“Aw, Peridot you’re face is a darker shade of green. You’re so surprised.” The grin on Steven’s was as big as Beach City.

  
  


Peridot was still in a state of shock, she wasn’t expecting that from Lapis. She enjoyed the fact that their bond was growing. She had begin to feel things for Lapis but didn’t know how to process it. She had made a note to ask Steven what these feelings were. “Wow, thanks.” was the only thing she could muster.

  
  


Steven started a game of tag, trying to put an end to awkward tension that had taken hold. Both Peridot and Lapis had the right idea for the game, but went about it the wrong way. Lapis used the water from the man made lake to drench her the others. While Peridot threw her spoons. None seemed to care that the rules were being broken, they were enjoying themselves. 

 

As Lapis was about to tag Peridot the ground began to shake and roars could be heard a short distance over. The two corrupted gems from the North came running, with Jasper on the back of one. Lapis stood in front of both Peridot and Steven, she was ready to strike at any moment. Steven had his shield raised, he might not have Connie but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t fight. 

  
  


“Lapis, I’ve come for you.” Jasper held out her hand, expecting the blue gem to take it. “I’m the only one that can handle your power.” 

  
  


“I already told you that I don’t want to be with you, to feel that way again. We’re over Jasper! We were never good for each other to begin with.” Lapis began to shake, the months spent as Malachite came rushing back. Months spent using and abusing the other. That wasn’t what a relationship should be. She felt something on her arm and looked down. Peridot was trying to comfort her, while she herself was terrified.

  
  


“Don’t worry Lazuli, Steven and I….we’ll protect you.”

  
  


Jasper didn’t pay Peridots words any attention, dropping from her beast Jasper held at her hand once more. “I know what we had wasn’t good, this time will be different. Let’s be Malachite again.”

  
  


Peridot ran in front of Lapis, her fear moving her to action. “Lazuli said no! She doesn’t want you any more. So just leave her alone you...YOU CLOD!” With all the strength she had left Peridot threw her spoons at the quartz soldier. 

  
  


“You align yourself with weaklings when I can give you what you truly deserve.”  With a single punch she sent Peridot flying into the barn, “I’ll show you, that you made the wrong choice!”  Jasper turned to the corrupted gems, her dominance only had them bending to her will. Both ran to her, their bodies changing into a greyish light. 

  
  


“Steven, go check on Peridot!” Summoning her wings Lapis took to the skies, she would try her best to hold the warrior at bay.

  
  


When the fusion was complete Jasper was double the height of both corrupted gems. Her hair went from the top of her head all the way to her feet, at the end it became a tail. Her back legs looked like that of the beast gems, and her hands were sharp claws. On her shoulders, spikes emerged. Unlike the corrupted gems she retained some of her sanity, but there was only one thought on her mind. Capture Lapis. With a mighty roar Jasper launched herself into the air, smacking the smaller gem into the ground.

  
  


Using the water Lapis was able to cushion the landing, if she didn’t get help soon her gem would be shattered. Jasper ran at her once more, being more prepared Lapis used water to chain the corrupted fusion down.

  
  


“The same trick won’t work twice Lapis!” Jasper’s voice sounded mutilated and rough. She broke the chains like one would break a twig, with ease. Grabbing the smaller gem, Jasper began to squeeze down. The thought of capture erased from her mind.

  
  


“JASPER! LEAVE THIS PLACE!”

  
  


Alexandrite appeared out of the sky knocking the other fusion down. With a new threat present Jasper disregarded Lapis. She had a better opponent to fight. The two giants clashed, their battle destroying the area around them. The barn was taking damage yet again, luckily Steven had grabbed Peridot and made a run for it.

  
  


As Jasper continued to fight the more she felt herself slip. Her mind was becoming corrupted, she wouldn’t be able to stay in control anymore. Getting one last hit in she made a run for it. 

“I’ll show you, Lapis! You need me as much as I need you!”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

With the barn unfit for living the crystal gems along with Lapis and Peridot went to the temple. Steven had gone to take a shower and the gems had gone to look for Jasper, leaving both Lapis and Peridot alone. The green gem had yet to return to the waking world. Lapis was left alone with her thoughts, her hand stroking Peridot’s hair. 

  
  


_ If I stay they’re in danger, but I don’t want to run away again. Peridot could have been shattered today. I don’t want to run away, this is my home now. _ While every part of her body was screaming to run, Lapis decided to stay. She had things to protect now, she had Peridot. While Peridot was still asleep, Lapis kissed her gently on the lips.

  
  


It was in that moment that Peridot opened her eyes. She looked at the blue gem in awe.

  
  
“Wow, thanks.”


End file.
